Second Honeymoon
by Ira-Grace White
Summary: D takes Donna on a second honeymoon after "Blast From the Past". Here's a glimpse at their arrival at the resort! Please read and review!


**Can you imagine Donna and D going on a second honeymoon? Please enjoy and review!**

"And here we are, dear," D said as he parked the car at the resort. He and Donna were off on a second honeymoon. The last case at work had helped him realize that he needed to be focused on building up his relationship with his wife. That realization had driven him to take a week off of work as soon as he possibly could. His parents were happy to babysit the kids, Tanya and Davy, for the week. He and Donna had packed up and were now at the specialty resort that he had chosen. He looked anxiously at Donna to see how she was responding to the scenery around her.

Donna smiled as she looked around them. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad that you like it. I was pretty sure that you would."

"You know me well," Donna said. She leaned over and kissed D.

"Let's get registered," D said.

They registered at the front desk, then found their private cabin in a cabin behind a small, landscaped waterfall. Donna was enchanted with it, just as D had hoped that she would be. Several years ago he would have been sure about what she would like or dislike, but as he was booking the resort he realized that no longer did he know Donna as well as he once had - or as well as he wanted to now. Maybe this second honeymoon would be a stepping stone toward that mutual understanding once again.

"D, look at these," Donna said, holding up some vacation pamphlets that she had picked up at the front desk. "Since we're going to be here for a week we should look at some of these and choose some events to take in over the next few days."

D set the luggage down on the bed and walked over. He put his arms around her while looking at the pamphlets with her. He watched her carefully, noting which shops and attractions made her smile and which made her eyes sparkle and shine. Finally, he was taking the time away from the pressures and stresses of work to pay attention to his wife.

"D, we really need to see this," Donna said, pointing to one pamphlet. "I've been wanting to see that musical for about a year."

"I didn't know," D said, regretting that he had to say that. "I'll call to reserve tickets right away."

After D made the reservations he noticed Donna looking at him with a look he could not quite read.

"What?"

"You," she said with a smile. "You're really trying to change, aren't you?"

D sighed. "I'm sorry, honey, that I haven't made you a greater priority in the last year or so. I want to fix that. I don't want to lose you amidst the busyness of life. So this week I want to start over and get back to the point that we were at when we had our first honeymoon."

D smiled and walked over and kissed D. "I think that we could do better than our first honeymoon."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what happened on our first honeymoon?"

"I loved you more than I knew that it was possible to love anyone before."

"Besides that, silly. I mean the flat tire, the bed bugs, the food poisoning...?"

"Oh, yes. That hotel really wasn't the best, was it? I've wondered about that flat tire before. Did that hotel purposefully have nails across the road out front to increase the amount of desperate people looking for a room? They sure weren't going to get our recommendation."

Donna laughed. "I think that we're off to a better start this time." She snuggled against D. "I still did enjoy our first honeymoon, despite all of the problems."

"Why?" D asked. He knew the answer, but he enjoyed hearing his sweetheart say it.

"Because I loved you. And I still love you. Today I love you even more than I did on our wedding day. I even love you more than I did yesterday. And tomorrow I hope to love you more than I do today. And that's how I want our marriage to be - getting stronger and being made of a deeper love each moment, each day, and each year. I love you, Dimitrius Gans."

"And I love you, Donna Gans, forever and always."


End file.
